Untitled
by crypticnotions
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant's growing desire for Olivia Pope gets him into some tricky situations. Formerly a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not Mine

AN: What is this fandom doing to me? Please let me know if this works for you because this is literally my first attempt at smut (albeit light smut).

My belief is that Fitzgerald had an instant physical attraction to Olivia, but that it took getting to know her to move beyond this.

* * *

Fitzgerald stood under the cascading spray of the shower, one soapy hand wrapped around his erect penis while his other hand braced against the shower wall. From base to tip he languidly stroked his shaft as he thought about _her_.

Her lips. Goddamn, her lips.

How would they taste? Or better yet, how would they feel wrapped around his cock, gliding along his length as she swallowed him whole.

He groaned at the thought and jerked harder as he tightened his grip.

Shit, this wasn't like him. He'd just met her, just watched her describe his whole pitiful life in two minutes. He wanted her gone. He's glad Cyrus didn't let him fire her.

And then she fanned the flames when she said he would be lucky to have her. He barely concealed his growing erection when she spoke to him in that manner.

He cupped his balls and gave a light squeeze.

He'd seen the realization dawn on her face when she realized just how much trouble he was in. "This is why you fired me?" He was mortified. She didn't leave though. She turned right back around and went to work.

He stroked harder, pre-cum leaked from his tip.

Could she think about him like he thought about her? Would she? The thought of Olivia masturbating with him in mind made his gut tighten and his eyes clench shut.

Close. He was so close.

A few more firm strokes and he growled out Olivia's name loudly as he ejaculated. How the hell was he going to bear this? He slumped against the wall in thought.

* * *

Mellie lifted her ear from the door and narrowed her eyes. She pursed her lips and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: This was really supposed to be a one-shot story, but now I guess that's changed. I see so many stories I have to catch up on! Yay, Scandal fandom! Also, a special Debbie Downer AN at the end.

* * *

Fitzgerald's right wrist was sore, but not from holding squirming babies or shaking hands on the campaign trail, but from the extensive amount of jacking off he was doing. He was masturbating more than he had since his college years. And it was all because of one Olivia Pope.

It was actually starting to get pitiful. The other day he stood cramped in the tour bus lavatory, one hand bracing against the thin wall to keep him steady as the vehicle traveled the bumpy New Hampshire roads while the other hand glided down his cock.

Right now he was locked in a school janitor's cleaning storage closet, his back against the door, grasping his aching dick as he pictured Olivia's tongue darting towards her melting ice cream cone.

They were still in New Hampshire. The television interview with Mellie went well and there was a slight bump in the polls after the exclusive aired so now they were hitting a small event catering to people's concerns on education. Plastered on the gymnasium walls were handmade posters declaring "Teachers for Grant" and "God Bless America" in glittery word art explosions.

Mellie and he completed the perfect photo op. He handed a vanilla ice cream cone to an adorable, curly-haired kid. Then Mellie presented a scoop to him. When a dollop of the frozen treat smeared against his chin, Mellie swiped her delicate hand across his face to remove it before he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

He knew they scored high on the couple likeability scale when the cameras flashed and he caught twin smiles etched on Cyrus and Olivia's faces.

He actually enjoyed the moment. While passion was rarely a part of the Grant marriage, Mellie was an attractive woman with her own set of charms. He also enjoyed it because it put a smile on his fixer's face and he was all about making Olivia grin.

He answered a few questions from the crowd and was counting this day as a win, both for his campaign and for his self-control concerning Ms. Pope.

That was before Cyrus brought her back an ice cream cone. As Olivia demurely licked the white cream from its wafer container, her words came back to him. "I would eat, breathe and live Fitzgerald Grant." _Damn. He wished she would._ And just from that thought he felt himself harden.

His head thudded against the door and his mouth opened on a gasp. Just a little more and…

"Governor Grant, is everything okay?"

His eyes snapped open and he came sharply at the sound of her sweet voice on the other side of the door.

* * *

Hi All: I know I've been scarce lately. In the last month, one of my parents was diagnosed with an incurable form of cancer. I have a lot of ideas and storylines for Scandal and hope to post them soon. However, I may need to take a long hiatus in the near future, depending on how healthy my family member is. I hope to update Honey and Wine next week. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
